Episode 6530/6531 (18th April 2013)
Plot In the pub, Moira wants to have a chat with Chas after her shift. Zak watches as she snaps at Cain, telling him that his opinion doesn't count for much. Cain wonders to Zak why Moira can talk to everyone but him, but Zak tells him he is not exactly Mr Dependable. Soon afterwards, Cain visits Moira, determined to talk to her. She initially ignores him but Cain simply wants her to hear him out, trying to make her see that he will be there for her no matter what. Moira softens and relents, saying that from now on they are in this together. Later, Moira suddenly gets a pain in her stomach. Chas is shocked when Moira tells her that she is pregnant and needs to go to the hospital. She winces as she lies on the trolley, telling Chas that Cain will be gutted if the worst happens. When Cain arrives at the hospital, he discovers that Moira has lost the baby. Meanwhile, Dylan and Harry pay a visit to Tug Ghyll, telling Debbie they want their mum. Debbie is pleased things are going her way and suggests they watch a DVD. Soon afterwards, Chas is horrified when Cameron tells her the kids have left a note and have run away. As Cameron calls the police, Chas heads out to see Debbie, thinking she might know something. Robbie tries to make Debbie see that she has practically kidnapped the boys, but she wants to make Chas and Cameron suffer. Debbie refuses to tell Chas if she has seen the boys and closes the door in her face, leaving Chas rattled. Back at The Woolpack, Cameron is desperate for the police to start looking for the boys, and Chas is wracked with guilt as she says it's her they are scared of and that's why they left. Robbie feels bad as everyone pitches in to help and Cameron reluctantly calls Anna. Later that evening, Chas calls Cameron and relays from Cain that the boys are at Debbie's. Cameron furiously heads over there. Elsewhere, Andy worries that Amy might say something to Victoria about their illicit kiss. Later at home, Andy is guilty and uneasy as Kerry wants to make it up to him and Amy, suggesting that she could make them a special tea. When talking to Andy, Amy is mortified to realise that he doesn't like her in that way and is more bothered that she is going to tell Kerry. Towards the end of the day, Amy confides in David that she likes someone but he is attached. David momentarily panics when he thinks she may be talking about him. Also, Nicola forges a letter from Jude to the school, while David has a pang of jealousy when he sees Dom with Alicia. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *Dylan Murray - Mikey Thomasson *Harry Murray - Alfie Middlemiss *PC Aldred - Tom Vaughan *PC Lloyd - Daniel Scott Locations *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, lobby, Moira's room and field *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *David's - Shop floor *Dale View - Living room/kitchen and lobby *The Woolpack - Public bar, lobby, staff corridor, backroom, stairway, men's toilets, kitchen and beer garden *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Hotten Road *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Hotten General - Ward and corridor Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at the regular time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,340,000 viewers (17th place - joint with the following episode). Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes